The breaking point
by The Kelso
Summary: The hero broken and alittle imp with nothing more then a crush but yet a total attitude, will link recover from this or will he end up just breaking something he needs more then ever! P.S. LEMONS LEMONS ALL AROUND!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Link! Wake up already!"  
Midna shook her companion violently. He always did this to her to her when she needed him to wake up.  
"Link!" Shouted Midna. "If you don't wake up right now, I'll..."

She got no response from the sleeping figure. Growling impatiently Midna wrapped her orange hair around his body and with a heave, she tossed Link into the raging, frigid water, causing him to wake up in shock and terror.

Link awoke in a frozen stupor. He flailed wildly, but the remorseless tide fought his every move.  
"UNCOOL!" He yelled, fighting to grab hold of anything to save his life.  
Midna sighed as she wrapped her hair around his body and lifted the boy out of the water.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Link was shaking with anger at what happened as he stared at Midna.

She merely smirked. "I told you to wake up Doggy Boy. Now dry off, we need to get moving." Midna turned around as Link undressed, exchanging his dripping clothes for a fresh tunic.  
"You know I'm gonna get you back for this, but when i do you better run!" He snarled.  
Rolling her eyes at the threat Midna fused into Link's shadow, leaving the hero alone.  
As he makes his way towards Hyrule Market, Link kicked at the tufts on grass on the path. His anger began to dissipate, his mind began to drift back to older times, and Midna noticed.

"Link what are you thinking about?" Midna's voice gave a hint of the worry she was feeling for the upset hero.  
"Nothing, Midna it's just... What if i fail? What...what if i can't do this? I'm just one man!"  
"Link..." Said Midna. "Stop acting like this. You're the hero chosen by the gods to save the land of Hyrule. You're the greatest swordsman i've ever seen! Now stop bringing yourself down and try to stay positive! We only need one last mirror shard left so lets get going."

"Link..LINK!"  
Snapping out of his trance, he looked up to find himself sitting at a bar stool drinking alcoholic milk. He blinked a few times before coming to his senses and realizing where he was.  
"Midna..where am i..."  
She rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
"You tell me, you walked in an hour ago and just drank about a cows worth of milk."

Link sighed before downing the last of the milk. A tear drop landed in the bottom of his bottle as he got up, kicking the table over. The force of the blow shattered the leg and sent milk bottles spinning everywhere as he walked towards the door.

The bartender yells after Link. "HEY! I hope you intend to pa-"  
Link slowly draws his sword and looked at the owner with a death glare.  
"Uh, on the h-house!" Stammered the owner.  
Link slowly raised his sword at the bartender. "LINK!" Midna quickly grabbed Link right as he began his downward strike.  
She teleported out into Hyrule's field where Link's sword impacted the soft earth.  
Quickly raising her hand she slapped Link hard across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! YOU NEARLY KILLED A HUMAN!"  
Midna was irate, practically bursting into flame with her rage. But her anger faded when Link didn't even react to the blow, instead staring directly at his boots. She was about to ask if he was OK when Link spoke first.

"Why..." Link raised his head, now staring down at the imp.  
"Why did the Goddess choose me? Why me?! What did I do to deserve this?!"

Midna didn't know what to say, she had never seen Link like this.  
"Link i don't have those answers now please lets just go get the-" She was quickly cut off by his shouts of rage  
"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" He pulled out his sword and hurled it across the field. "ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT DAMN MIRROR! WELL I DON'T! IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM AND I SHOULDN'T BE HERE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Stunned at what he said she slowly begins to tear up staring at the hero in front of her.  
Link continued his tirade. "YOU ALWAYS TALK DOWN TO ME AND TREAT ME LIKE CRAP! TELL ME WHY! WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS?!"  
The imp could finally take no more. Throwing her head forward, she screamed back at him. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Tears streamed down her face as she stared at Link, his face wore an image of shock. "What.."

"Did I stutter?!" shrieked Midna. "I...love you! But obviously you don't share the same feeling..."  
With that her body slowly began deteriorating back into Link's shadow "MIDNA!" Link jumped forward, grasping at her fading image, but he was too late. Softly weeping in the field he raised his right hand and slammed it against the ground where she disappeared, and his fist hit a slightly buried rock. He heard a loud snap as the bones in his hand broke. Tears poured down his face as he yelled in pain. "AAAH! Why? Why me?!"

Midna Lay in Link's house, weeping in his bed as she clung to his spare tunic.  
"He will never love me!" She choked to herself. "Why would he? I'm disgusting!"  
she continued to cry, her tears soaking the fabric as she curls up into a ball.

Back in the field Link clutched his hand, feeling fire crawl through his veins, pain fogging his vision. He eventually staggered to his feet, and began making his way back to his house.

Climbing the ladder with his left hand he did his best not to fall back down to the ground below. As he approached the door he heard cries of pain. He stealthily opened the door as the wailing continued. "I'm ugly! He will never love me!" his bed was drenched with the imp's tears as she bawled into Link's soaking wet pillow.

As he stood silently watch the strange scene unfold, Link felt the twinges of guilt creep into his heart. He made his way closer to the bed, until he was right next to Midna. Even though he stood above her, she was completely oblivious to his presence.

"H-he will never love me..."  
He quietly interrupted her sobs.  
"You're wrong Midna..."

She leapt up, her frantic glances going from his swollen hand, to the tearstained bed and tunic, finally coming to rest on his eyes.  
"What do you w-want" She managed to whisper.  
Slowly Link knelt down, moving his face close to Midna's.  
"S-stay back!" She gasped. "I-"  
he clamped her lips shut with a firm kiss, entering into the mouth of his mate without permission.

She tore away from his kiss and swung, slapping his face so hard it left an imprint on his cheek.

"I deserved that.." He said calmly. Midna grabbed his face in her hand and Link flinched, expecting another hit.  
But instead her lips pressed firmly against his. Parting lips from her he stared into the two ruby eyes as he watched her remove the helmet covering her face. She stares back at him, he face frowning as her voice twinges with the concern she felt. "Link...what happened to you?"

"Midna...I'm broken. I've seen things, done things, and killed just to survive. I snapped and took it out on someone i care about. Midna, back at the field when you said I didn't care.. You were wrong. I do care! I'm doing all of this for you so I ca-"

She cut him off by placing a hand on his mouth, pulling him onto the bed next to her, pushing him down and crawling onto his chest while she cried softly.

Midna saw Link's bruised hand and decided to quickly change the subject.  
"L-link..what happened to your hand?"  
"I may have punched a rock..."  
"why did you do that you stupid boy?"  
"I didn't do it on purpose!"  
But Midna had lost control again. Softly crying on Link's chest, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Using his left hand he began to run his fingers through her hair, which calmed her cries to soft whimpers.

"Link...please do something for me...say...say something for me."  
He stared at her, then sat up, and grasping her hand tightly, kissed her lips briefly.  
"I love you." He murmured. Her face lit up as she tackled him back down on the bed. She started kissing him deeply as her tongue demanded access into his mouth. Without hesitation he opened his jaw allowing her access to explore the mouth of her lover. She pressed her tongue against his as they begin to wrestle. Link quickly overpowered her and forced the invader back into the rulers mouth. Breaking the kiss she stares into his eyes as she whispered softly. "Link...d-deflower me."

"W-WHAT?! M-Midna I...I-" She stared softly into his eyes, beggin him without words. He slowly melted to the pressure and nodded his head yes. Smiling more brightly than he had ever seen her, she quickly yet calmly pulled down his tights revealing his half hard erection awaiting her. She softly took it in her hand, and Link blushed dark red as he felt the feeble girl stroking his length. "Midna..n-not to fast." Link lets out small grunts and moans causing Midna to grow aroused as she sensed her flower growing moist.

But she obliged, slowing her strokes and lowering her head down, letting a trail of saliva drip down his member making it easier to rub his master sword.

"Aaah almost there Midna! Just a little bit longer!" Link grabs hold of the bed as his climax approached. "Please..not yet hold it back for another few minutes" She slowed down making her lover relax back to his normal state.  
"Alright hun...But not to fast than okay?" Link smiles feeling his moment was gone for now.

Blushing brightly Midna wraps her lips around his head making Link jump a bit. He sat and watched her as she bobbed her head up and down sucking along his throbbing lance.  
"M-MIDNA!" He gasps. Her eyes widen as his seed is shot into her mouth. Slowly raising her head she gulped it all down.  
Her face was dark red as she sat there quietly.

Link was mortified. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know you where gonna do that-"  
"Link...y-you taste good..."  
He stared speechless looking down between her legs. He moved his left hand between her legs slowly rubbing her gates.  
Tilting her head up to the ceiling she lets out a few moans, squirming under his touch. He leant forward causing Midna to fall back. She reflexively grabbed his shoulders to halt her fall, but still feeling nothing but pleasure. Slowly he lowered his head, disappearing between her legs as he ran his tongue along her slit causing her to scream in ecstasy. Her body shuddered as he separated the lips, lashing his tongue deeper, teasing at more sensitive areas.

"L-LINK! AAAAHHH! MMMMM!"

She gripped his head tightly and sprayed his face with the sweet nectar he wanted from the start.

Midna gasped, and wiped sweat from her forehead. "Link...p-put it in me. Please." Link nodded as he crawled up to eye level. He positioned himself above her frail body, pressing his sword against her sheath. Then with one large thrust he struck, sliding inside till his hilt hit the rim.

Midna had never felt such size within her depths before. She screamed with pleasure and pain.  
"Aahhh! You're so big!"  
Quickly muffling her cries by kissing his mate, Link gently ground back and forth inside her while blood leaked out of her walls. She began pushing her hips against his, filling the room with contacting slaps of unprotected flesh. He started to accelerate, quickly speeding up his pace, pushing the imp forward on the bed which caused her to moan louder. She tore her lips away from his, breathing in the fresh air as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"M-Midna!" Gasped Link. "I'm cumming!"  
"Cum with me!"

They both threw their head back as Link's ejaculation shot inside her womb as Midna sprayed out most of his sperm. Panting they both lay there, neither of them wanting to move.  
"L-Link...I love you please don't ever leave me."  
"I promise on the Triforce and every goddess...i will always be with you Midna.."  
"Thank you..."  
She cried softly in his chest as Link cradled her head in his arms.

"I'm still gonna get you back..for earlier." He whispered.  
"Y-you already have when you broke your hand...you big idiot" She said, grabbing his hand and kissing it lightly.  
"Easy hun, don't make me go again."  
He smiled and pulled out of her, laying down beside her as he kissed Midna's delicate neck. Wrapping her arms around his chest and cuddling up against him, she closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Goodnight Link. Tomorrow we're going back to that bar and saying sorry, and then we're fixing your hand."  
And with that they both drifted off to sleep holding each other close.  
Together.

A/N OKAY! anyone who made it this far i hope you enjoyed the story here was made by me and edited by a really great friend of mine! cause i suck at that crap! but anyways this here is like inception and you'll understand what i mean when and if i come out with chapter one ;) you guys gotta read inorder for me to make more.


	2. Chapter 2

Link awoke to find his bed empty and his clothes on. Cursing under his breath, he rose up and ran quickly to his basement to grab a spare pair of pants.  
"some dream..." He thought to himself. "Why is it that it always ends right when we finish? Who is Midna?" He brushed the thoughts away and climbed the ladder back up to the top floor.

Outside he heard someone calling him.  
"Hey! Link! I need help with the goats! They don't seem to listen to me!"  
It was Fado, the Kokiri.  
Link sighed under his breath and called back. "Okay, I'll be right there!"  
Exiting the tree house he looked around the grass field, and noticed his horse was missing.  
"Ilia must have taken her again..." He mused.

Fado turned to Link and she also noticed that Epona was gone.  
"Hey Link, what happened to Epona?"  
Link shrugged. "Ilia most likely took her again down to the spring, Don't worry, just meet me at the farm while I go get her."

With that Link took off towards the spring just outside the village. He sighed in exasperation. Ilia liked to get Link's attention like this, by stealing his horse or in her eyes "Borrow", just for a few minutes of Link's time. It would be nice to get with her for one night, but what Rusl had said one late night during sword training always stuck with Link.  
"Link, if you're intending to enter a woman, there are two pieces of advice I must give you.  
One: it better be about love not lust. And second, they will release the inner demons they've been hiding from you, and those will always tear you up!" that last thought made Link laugh a bit.

Approaching the spring he heard the sound of feet splashing in the water and a soft humming noise. Looking over the wall he saw Ilia washing his trusty steed, running water down her mane and across her flanks. Link noticed plenty of water was splashing all over Ilia as well.  
As he slowly approached Ilia, his foot splashed into the water, causing the woman to jump, and quickly turning around, she saw Link standing on the bank.  
"Oh! Link! I, uh, cleaned your horse for you...sorry for taking her it's just-"  
Link couldn't help but lose interest in the topic once he realized her now wet shirt was see thru. Her breasts slightly perky and the nipples were hard from the cold water. Her voice snapped him out of his reverie.  
"-just don't tell me dad please!" "Oh!" He stammered. "Yeah! Sure..." His voice trailed off as he took in the wonderful sight in front of him.  
Ilia clasped her hands together, and swirled one foot around in the shallow river. "I really am sorry Link." Ilia looked down as Epona stood next to her.  
Link smiled "It's no problem, I just kind of needed Epona to help herd the goats. Just ask me next time."  
Ilia smiled too. "Link? Can you play that one song with the grass blade? I really like it."  
Link nodded, and walking away from the bank, he slowly bent over and took some grass in his hand and softly blew into it. Soon the spring was filled with a soft whistle of the quiet melody. Ilia blushed as Epona made her out of the stream, and stopped by Link "Thanks Link. If you ever need anything...let me know." With that she took off towards the bridge leading to the forest.  
Link turned to Epona, and grinned. "Come on girl, we got some goats to tame."  
Taking the reins of his horse he slapped his spurs against her side sending the horse flying forward, quickly reaching the farm.

Fado was waiting just outside the gate to the sheep pen when Link rode up.  
"Ah! Link! finally! Alright let's get to this, there's about 10 goats out maybe more. can't really tell they keep moving. But lets get it on!"  
Link nodded and with that he took a tight grip on the reins, slapping them hard and with a whinny, Epona galloped forward towards the goats. Link shouted loudly to herd the stubborn beasts back into the barn one by one. Everything was going well until...  
"LINK LOOK OUT!" Fado shouted. Unfortunately his warning was far too late.

One of the rams launched its body forward and charged Link. There was no time to react, only embrace. The ram hit Link hard, sending him flying off Epona into the hard ground giving the poor hero the headache of a lifetime.  
"LINK!" Fado's words seemed to come from a great ways away, and the word were almost as blurry as his vision. "Are you okay Link?" Link nodded and tried to get up. The world steadied for a moment, then Link noticed the sky was trying to rush in to take the place of where the ground should be. As Link was attempting to figure out how this was physically possible, his back impacted the earth again, knocking the wind out of his chest for a second time.  
"Link go home!" Called Fado. "I'll finish up here, you need to rest!"  
Link didn't object, he wanted sleep. With that he stumbled to his feet and limped all the way back to his tree house. He had just entered town when...  
"Hey! Link!" Link turned his head around only to find Talo standing there with a smug grin on his face. His voice was like knives to the ears as Link stumbled passed him. Talo cupped both hands around his mouth and shouted. "HEY LINK IM TALKING TO YOU!" Hanging his head low, Link quietly hurried past everyone who was trying to gain his attention.

"Link can you help me!"  
"Link have you seen my cat?!"  
"Link! They got a slingshot!" "Where's your wooden sword?"  
"LINK!"

Covering his ears he darted towards his treehouse as quickly as possible. Climbing the ladder to his house he dashed inside, slamming the door hard and locking it tightly. Pressing his hot and aching body against the cool door he slowly slid down it

Placing his head between his knees, he cradled his skull as if it was a young child.  
"-Because I love you!..."  
His eyes opened up to the sound of a familiar voice. It was that girl from his dream! But how? "Who's there!.. Come out of the shadows now!" Rising to his feet he stares in the dark room seeing nothing and no one. After a moment the room began to spin, and Link quickly sat back against the door until the room stabilized again. Letting out a long sigh he made his way to his room. As he lay down on the bed, he heard the front door creak open.  
"Link..." Sitting up, he could only think to himself Oh no, not now.  
"I-I stopped by to see if you wanted to eat some fish, a-and thought maybe we could chat..."  
Ilia stood beside him now hiding half her body in the shadow. Her blouse was beside her on the floor her body exposing every inch of her supple breasts.  
Link waved her away. "Ilia, please go home..."  
She walked close to him and wrapped her arms around him, trying to pull him in for a kiss, her breasts pushing against his chest. "Link..I want you to forgive me for stealing Epona again.. Will you t-"

Grabbing her hand he rips her off and after wrapping the pale blouse around her, he dragged the Ilia towards the door, tossing her outside. "Illia I'm in no mood for this! Go home now!" Slamming the door hard he locked it shut and paused to listen. He didn't hear a whimper or any sobbing. But she was used to his rejection by this time. Every week she did this and every week Link pushed her out. She didn't seem to get that a relationship between her and Link would never happen. Sighing in relief Link walked towards his bed.

Pulling back the covers, he saw a small imp lying there, crying heavily  
"He will never love me..." It sobbed. Jumping back Link clutched the doorpost, and stared back at the bed. The image vanished as link stood there panting heavily.  
"I must be more tired then I thought!" He mused. Recovering from the fright he again grabs the covers he slowly lowers his body into the soft bed. Closing his eyes tightly he feels something press against his back. Slowly rolling over he sees the imp again lying there crying.  
"Link...tell me you love me! Tell me!" Link's body was motionless as he saw the creature stare directly at him, then vanish before his eyes.  
"W-What?!" He quickly grabbed his head, curling up in pain as the whole dream repeats before him.  
"Midna..you're wrong...I do care..."  
"...I was just stressed..."  
"...I don't know Midna!"  
"Link...deflower me." With that the pain stopped and he felt his heart skip a beat. Dwelling on that thought for ever he slowly replayed the words in his head over and over..  
"Deflower you? Who are you?" His mind jumped to the end of the scene as his head echoes with "AAH LINK! CUM WITH ME! MMMM!" He felt himself stiffen as he pulled the covers over his head. Time for bed. He thought. I've been thinking too hard that's why I'm like this. With that he closed his eyes. The sight of the impish creature lingered in the darkness of his eyes. One thing was certain...if she did fuse with his shadow, there is no way of running from that.

His body tossed and turned as his dream happened again, but this time it was different.  
"LINK RUN!" Midna cried in pain as a figure masked in a large Zora helmet held her in front of him, crushing her skull between his hands. Her face began to turn red from the pressure, and a trickle of blood came from one eye.  
"Midna!" Running towards his newfound lover he drew his sword and stabbed into the flesh of the opponent, feeling the blood spew out on his face. He looked up at the enemy, to see in horror that only Midna was standing there.  
"L-Link..." The Zora figure was gone, with no trace of him anywhere!  
"Why?" gasped the imp. "I thought...you..loved me" placing a hand on his cheek, her lifeless body collapsed, dead. "MIDNA!" Link jerked awake. He rose from his bed crying and his body covered in sweat. "It's just a dream!" He shouted. "She isn't real!...But then why do I feel for her? Midna! WHO ARE YOU!"


End file.
